kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A.D. 2019: Four Knights
|writer = Pat141elite |director = Pat141elite |previous = A.D. 1583: When You Know Too Much... |next = A.D. 2019: The Hero King's Separated Souls }} is the one-hundredth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time and the twentieth episode of the second season. It is the first part of the and tribute arc. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Mugenryu, as well as the Four Imperial Knights. Synopsis In an ensuing battle against Nightmare, Taki and the other Riders are confronted by the mysterious and godlike Kamen Rider Mugenryu and his group of knights, who singlehandedly defeated both Riders and the Azure Knight. Apparently, it seems Gurenryu called in reinforcements in order to destroy both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur currently in both Nightmare and Taki's possession. Meanwhile, an alien lifeform emerging from one of the three meteorites is on the loose. This parasitic being finds a perfect host in , thus transforming her into Another ZO! Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Cast * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * : |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}} * : Guest Cast * : |松本 寛也|Matsumoto Hiroya}} * : * : |諏訪部 順一|Suwabe Jun'ichi}} * : |三宅 健太|Miyake Kenta}} * : |石田 彰|Ishida Akira}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Nightmare (Inferno): Ron Perlman *Azwel: Taliesin Jaffe *Gurenryu: Garrett Hunter *Goryu: *Kamen Rider Galahad: Tara Platt *Kamen Rider Gawain: Sean Schemmel *Kamen Rider Mordred: Travis Willingham *Kamen Rider Lancelot: Brad Swaile Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德|}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} *Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard: |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} *Nightmare (Inferno): |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Gurenryu Ryukishi Mode: |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} *Kamen Rider Mugenryu: |中田 裕士|Nakata Yūji}} *Kamen Rider Galahad: |内川 仁朗|Uchikawa Jirō}} *Kamen Rider Gawain: |今井 靖彦|Imai Yasuhiko}} *Kamen Rider Mordred: |日下 秀昭|Kusaka Hideaki}} *Kamen Rider Lancelot: |清家 利一|Seike Riichi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Soul Calibur Supreme **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Zi-O ***Zi-O II, Zi-O Trinity **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki *** ****Taki **Woz ***Woz, *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Supreme Type **Woz ***Woz Ginga Finaly *'Bottle used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Biotic: Crow ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 EXlasher **G7 Type-S ***Biotic: Aqua Mermaid ***Abiotic: ***Other: G7 Aqua Visor **Grease Blizzard ***Biotic: ***Abiotic: ***Other: North Blizzard, *'Form used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***EX Strike Armor **G7 Type-S ***G7 Type-S Aqua **Grease Blizzard ***Grease Blizzard Notes *Azwel opening the episode by serving as a conductor of a symphonic orchestra is similar to (as ) did in of . **The musical piece played by the symphonic orchestra led by Azwel is the theme song of The Avengers composed by Alan Silvestri. External Links *A.D. 2019: Four Knights at FanFiction.Net Category:New Kamen Rider Episode